A typical miniature LED device includes a metal cylinder in which an LED and batteries for providing power thereto are received. The cylinder includes opposite axial parts whereby one axial part has a tubular part with an internal thread while the other axial part has a smaller diameter tubular part with an external thread engageable with the internal thread, with the cooperating threads allowing relative rotation between the axial parts. Illumination of the LED is controlled by rotating one axial part of the metal cylinder relative to the other axial part which regulates the formation or interruption of a circuit between the LED and the batteries.
To enable the relative rotation of one axial part of the metal cylinder relative to the other, a space must be maintained between opposed edges of the axial parts. This space is defined between edges of the axial parts which are substantially perpendicular to and alongside the threads. As the axial parts are rotated relative to one another, the dimensions of this space vary.
A particular problem with such miniature LED devices is that when the LED devices are exposed to water, the water can enter into the space between the opposed edges of the axial parts. From this space, the water can seep between the threads into the interior of the LED device and interrupt the circuit between the LED and the batteries, i.e., cause a short-circuit. Once this happens, the LED device is rendered useless. In view of this problem, such miniature LED devices are often not used in environments in which water is likely to be present.
Another problem with such miniature LED devices is that one of the axial parts might be inadvertently rotated relative to the other thereby turning the LED on or off when set in either position, i.e., the inadvertent rotation might turn the LED off when the device is set in the on position or turn the LED on when the device is set in the off position.
It would therefore be desirable to have an LED device which is waterproof and can be used in all environments including those in which it will be exposed to water, and also an LED device which can be maintained in its set position without allowing inadvertent rotation of the axial parts relative to one another.